Cats Lead to Love
by Blackiie0211
Summary: In which a question asked by Cthuko lead to her avoiding Mahiro, which in turn made him comfort her, which lead to... One-Shot. Mahiro x Kuuko. This is my first fanfic please leave a review.


Cats.

Cats are the center of the world.

The most important necessity to the survival of humans.

Yet Nyaruko does not seem to think so.

"I think dogs are nicer." This sentence has caused Mahiro and Nyaruko to argue for a straight ten minutes, and neither is showing any sign of giving up. Hasuta is panicking, as he does not know what to do in order to break up their fight, Kuuko shows no interest in their argument, she was too absorbed in reading the latest volume of Witch Girl MiracleRun, and Mahiro's mother was out with Shanta-kun.

Hasuta tried to intervene several times, which ended with him being yelled at and almost getting dragged into the fight. Kuuko finished reading her manga then stood up and coughed, which caused the other three to turn to her.

"Shounen," she said in her usual monotone, "what am I to you?"

Mahiro, slightly stunned by the question, took a few moments to come up with a response. "A friend, I think. You're my friend. But why the sudden question, Kuuko?"

Kuuko, who seemed taken aback and hurt by his statement, did not answer his question and left the room quickly. For a moment, Mahiro glimpsed tears in her eyes as she left.

/-/-/

"What happened to Kuuko, Yasaka-kun?"

Mahiro, who was not entirely sure himself, replied Kurei with a pathetic "I don't know."

Nyaruko and Hasuta answered similarly when asked by several other classmates about Kuuko.

The three were extremely worried for her, for several days Kuuko had been avoiding them constantly, and Mahiro especially was afraid he might have lost a close friend. Even Nyaruko has ceased her flirting with Mahiro somewhat out of worry for the Cthughan.

/-/-/

For an entire month, Mahiro, Nyaruko and Hasuta had been trying to approach Kuuko, to no avail. Mahiro, fed up with the progress of Mission AKC, short for Approach Kuuko Carefully, and has finally decided to go against the title of the mission, and force her back into his life once and for all.

Mahiro stood outside the storage room door, his hand on the dial. Turning it, he set it to Kuuko's room. Not bothering to knock, he let himself in and locked the door behind him.

Kuuko was sitting on the bed, staring into space. She didn't seem to notice his presence, and somehow that made him more depressed than Akarin.

"Kuuko," Mahiro called out, alerting her of his presence.

"Shounen, why are you here?"

"Kuuko, everyone is worried about you, please stop avoiding us."

"I didn't want to avoid you, but..." Kuuko's sentence trailed off and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Mahiro moved towards Kuuko and embraced her. Hoping that Kuuko would open up to him, he stroked her hair and asked her a question.

"Kuuko, can you tell me why you've been avoiding us?"

Hesitantly, Kuuko told him about how she felt conflicted from her love for both Nyaruko and Mahiro, then decided to give up on Nyaruko to pursue Mahiro. And that after the revelation that she is only considered a friend to Mahiro, she found it too difficult to be by his side knowing that she couldn't have him.

Halfway through her explanation, Mahiro wound up sitting beside her on her bed and gently stroking her hair, and occasionally wrapping her up in a hug when she looked like she was about to start crying.

"Ah, so that's it," Mahiro muttered, feeling guilty for letting her think that he thought of her as only a friend.

"Shounen, thank you for listening, if you want to, you can leave now, I'm feeling alright."

"I think I'll stay a little longer."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"Why did you decide to stay, Shounen?"

"Ah.. During the time you were ignoring us, I felt that life without you was kind of depressing. So now that I have a chance to spend some time with you, I gotta take it."

"Shounen, is it possible that you hold feelings for me too?"

"Oh, err... I think I may like you somewhat, as more than a friend."

"So are we dating now?"

"Huh?! Umm, I think so?"

Blushing heavily, Mahiro turned away from Kuuko. However, Kuuko took it to her advantage and planted a kiss on his cheek.

/-/-/

"Kuuko, should we tell them?" It was morning, Mahiro and Kuuko were sitting on the couch waiting for Nyaruko and Hasuta so they can walk to school together.

"I think we should, before they find out about it themselves." Mahiro and Kuuko had been dating f"or two weeks now, and they had been able to hide any sign of them being romantically involved with each other, but Nyaruko's advances on Mahiro were making Kuuko extremely jealous, though she had hidden it, and they were tired of keeping their relationship hidden from Nyaruko and Hasuta.

"Let's tell them together, Kuuko."

"Tell who what?" A voice rang out from behind the Mahiro and Kuuko, jumping in surprise, they almost choked on nothing. Turning around, they saw Nyaruko and Hasuta standing behind the couch.

Kuuko was the first to speak up. "We were planning on telling you something important."

"What is it?" Hasuta asked.

Mahiro and Kuuko made eye contact and seemed to silently agree on something. This suspicious action did not escape from Nyaruko's sharp eye.

"You see," Mahiro and Kuuko said simultaneously, causing Nyaruko to think up several reasons as to why her friends are acting strangely, "we're dating." All the reasons Nyaruko thought up were wrong.

"S-Sorry? Could you repeat that?" Nyaruko stammers, praying that her ears were playing tricks on her.

"Kuuko and I are d-dating," Mahiro said with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Kuuko muttered a small "yes" while avoiding eye contact with Nyaruko. Mahiro looked to Kuuko and, noticing her blush, which made her extremely cute, suddenly had an impure thought, which he quickly shook away.

Nyaruko and Hasuta both seemed absolutely stunned by Mahiro and Kuuko's revelation.

"I think they passed out," Kuuko mumbled. Mahiro nodded.

After several minutes, Nyarlathotep and Hastur came to. During the few minutes of unconsciousness, they seem to have come to terms with the fact that Mahiro and Kuuko were dating.

"I see," Nyaruko said, "how long?"

"Two weeks," Mahiro replied.

"A-Ah, I'll be supporting you, Kuuko." Hasuta said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Nyaruko told the couple, which surprised them because she didn't do anything wrong.

"Why did you apologise? If anything, I should apologise for not informing you earlier." Kuuko asked.

"Because I flirted with him, didn't I? Every single day, it must have been awkward for you, Kuuko, to see someone else flirting with your lover."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, it's not a big deal. Thank you for not being against the fact that we're dating."

"Well, we have to go to school now, right? We're late," Mahiro reminded them. "We'll have to tell Kurei and Yoichi as well."

"Of course!" Nyaruko exclaimed, though disappointed, she couldn't help but be happy for the boy she loves.

"I'll help too!" Hasuta can wait 25 million years if it's to experience the happiness he saw in Kuuko's eyes.

/-/-/

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

YAY! This is my first fanfic ever, and I hope it was okay.

Don't even hesitate to insult my poor writing, I need criticism.

Also, written on an iPad, since my laptop is sucky.

Onegai, review and help me improve my writing.


End file.
